Rasputin Kills the Last Romanov
by tragicnight10
Summary: A graphic description of the passion Rasputin has to murder the 8 yearold Dutchess. Takes place the night of the siege- focusing on what happens during the attack on the frozen river. Rasputin jumps off the bridge-only managing to grab ahold of Anastasia’s foot, but what if he didn’t drown and actually succeed?


**An alternate version of Anastasia where Rasputin fulfills his curse and ends up killing her the night on the river making him an infamous ruler of evil. Told from Rasputin's perspective.**

The year was 1916, a great year it seemed for Rasputin who at one point served as a confidant for the Royal Romanovs. He was loyal to the Czar until he suspected a death wish was placed upon him. Several times he had almost been murdered by Romanov guards, but yet their attempts failed. There had been news of the Empress Marie arriving in Russia from Paris. Rasputin assumed a royal gathering of some sort would be happening. A perfect time to declare a public war on the entire Romanov empire and scare the family out of their minds.

 _I must make sure every last Romanov is dead. They will not make me out to be a fool. They fail to take me out, well I'll make sure sure I'll take out every last Romanov child. Including the precious Anastasia, Czar Nicholas' favorite daughter. I don't care how young the child is, I'll end her life in front of his own eyes myself if I must!_ Rasputin thought all of this to himself. He planned on crashing the royal party at the grand palace-likely to be packed with soldiers that could be easily brainwashed with the his evil powers. Consumed with hatred, Rasputin sold his soul for the power to destroy the family. His mortality shifting into a demonic energy that is harvested through a glass reliquary. His magic reliquary harnessing all his evil powers.

On the night of the party he waited outside in the dark watching for quite sometime- making sure to time his entrance...he wanted the whole family watching as he placed a cursed over the house.

Making the lights go out and sending his sidekick-bat flying overhead for scary effect, Rasputin crept in. Everyone gasped and looked at his cloaked figure slowing creeping his way through the crowd to the front of the hall- already towing loyal comrades behind equipped with guns.

"How dare you return to the palace!" The czar stormed up to the man, stepping in front of his family. After a few heated exchanges, Rasputin caught eyes with the eight year old ductchess. She was trembling at the side of her grandmother, the empress Marie. He grinned.

"MARK MY WORDS. You and your family will DIE...within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Romanov line FOREVER!" He uses the energy from his reliquary to send a chandelier crashing down, nearly killing a few family members. This starts the madness of the revolution.

Soon guards and civilians are brainwashed to revolt against the family and actually help Rasputin in killing off all Romanov. He watches with pleasure using his glass and with the help of Bartok, his bat. The children hiding throughout the palace along with the empress and other family members are all that remain. An army of troops that bust down the doors should finish them all off at once and quickly. _Perfect, this is it_ Rasputin marveled to himself.

"RASPUTIN THE GIRL IS ESCAPING THE PALACE!" Bartok frantically warns his master. "They are running out the servant quarters"

Rasputin knows the palace grounds well and guesses the empress is headed for the train station in hopes of discretely disappearing. The only way would be to climb up to the bridge from next to the garden river and pond systems. A fairly big river runs behind the palace which leads to the main road. Rasputin would confront the girl on the bridge. But as he is running he doesn't see any signs of them on the bridge. _Where did the girl go!_ Rasputin begins panicking and not thinking rationally. It's almost pitch black outside and the snow is blowing hard and heavy making it increasingly difficult to see. But he hears them.

"Grandmama!"

"Keep up with me my darling!"

He looks over the bridge- the empress is running across the frozen waters with the girl barely holding onto her hand trailing behind. _Fools! I got her now- I shall tear her to pieces!_

Rasputin lets out an animalistic growl as he plots to jump down on top of the dutchess. He jumps with a yell, scaring Anastasia to death as she whips around to see the man leaping for her . He sends them both crashing to the ground on the thin ices. He notices how little clothing the girl is wearing and how wet her thin pinkish slippers were with her black tights all drenched in snow and ice. He immediately grabs her hair and back of head, smashing her face down in the snow. Her head being bashed in the snowy ground , and slowly suffocating her.

"OH NO RASPUTIN!" The empress screams in sheer terror . She begins hitting and attempting to push the big man off the girl. He looked slightly skeletal but was very tall and had an ominous long dark beard. His giant lips grinning ear to ear. But a few solid hits between the eyes distracts Rasputin long enough for Anastasia to wriggle her body around and slide from under him, clinging both arms to her grandmother. Acting fast, Rasputin wraps his cold fingers around the girls soaking wet foot . Scraping her ankle against the ice , he starts tugging on her leg hard. She screams again.

"Let me go, please oh!" She cries and pleads as she clings onto her grandmothers arms for dear life not knowing if this was her last moment. With his right hand latched onto her foot he trashes her about in the snow trying to shake the empress away and attempting to reach at her neck. Rasputin becomes overwhelmed with the adrenaline to kill the girl with his bare hands. He's not able to reach any higher on her whilst being on his stomach so he takes his left hand reaches for his reliquary next to him on the ground. He feels the ice beneath them shift, becoming weaker under the weight of the violent tug of war.

"YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME, CHILD!" He grumbles as he whips out the reliquary and sends a demonic force and blinding cloud towards the empress. This causes her to lose her grip on Anastasia and sends her flying to the opposite side of the river. The demons attack at the empress , making her weak and unable to save her granddaughter.

He tosses the reliquary aside and uses his left hand to tighten his grip around the girls ankle, dragging her closer to him. Her feet kicking snow into his scratchy black beard. "NEVER!" He laughs as he then reaches for her neck but before he can act further the ice in the river begins to fully crack under them. He feels the water creeping into his robe and the icyness stabs him like daggers around his arms. In a desperate final effort, Anastasia tries yanking her small foot out of his giant hand which is now a painful squeezing grip but Rasputin's intentions are stronger. She begs one last time "LET ME GO!" She kicks and screams as the ice surrounding her also begins to collapse . The strong current of the river sucks Rasputin's legs under . He screams not really knowing what to do. He decided if he was going to drown right then and there, the young Anastasia would be coming with him.

"ANASTASIA!" Moans the empress in fear as she watches helplessly from the banks, the demons pelting her blow after blow. The hole grows around Rasputin causing him to fall waist deep in the freezing water. His right arm tugging her leg in with him while his left one grabs up her body. She kicks and screams as he claws at her legs , tearing her dress to shreds with his nails and dragging the girl to her watery grave. Her attempts at survival are futile as they both plunge into the icy river after the final pieces of ice crumble away.

No longer clinging onto the girl with his hands, Rasputin digs his nails into the ice trying to claw his way out screaming for the help of his sidekick.

"BARTOK! Bring me the reliquary!" He shouts as he tries fighting against the current barely keeping his head above the water. The dutchess is doomed as she flails her arms above her head- thrashing and bobbing for air. Gasping hopefully and reaching for nothing. No one can save her now. He grabs the girl and pulls her into him as they both struggle in the water.

"DIE, MY PRECIOUS CHILD . NO ONE ESCAPES ME!" He leaves her with these final words as his hands grasp her around her face and head - smashing her in the ice chunks and holding her down in the water . He uses her body to stay afloat, feeling her struggles physically end right in his arms. It's only a matter of seconds for him to crush her head between his hands under the water. He feels her body go completely dead and he watches the current suck her lifeless body under the ice and down the river. By then, the reliquary explodes with energy and power and is uncovered in the deep snow. Bartok and the demons help their master out of the river and onto the bank. The whole time he growled with ecstasy...

FINALLY THE LAST OF THE ROMANOV DEAD FOREVER! My curse has been fulfilled! The powers surged through him like crazy as he just recapped the events in his head.


End file.
